2014
This is a list of various things that occurred during the course of 2014. Significant events Unknown Dates :*During the year, the American independent wrestling promotion WrestleMerica is founded in Georgia. January :*13 - Ultimate Warrior is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*17 - Paul Bearer is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame. :*27 - Jake Roberts is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*31 - Titus O'Neil turns heel for the first time on Smackdown, after he attacks his tag-team partner Darren Young. February :*10 - Lita is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. March :*14 - Carlos Colon is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Friday Night Smackdown. :*17 - Mr. T is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*24 - Scott Hall is inducted into the 2014 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. April :*Traditional Championship Wrestling suspends operations shortly after it holds its Mid-South Legends Fanfesthttp://www.midsouthlegends.com/ (which honored the legends of Bill Watts' Mid-South Wrestling/UWF promotion from the 1980s) on April 4 in the New Orleans suburb of Chalmette, Louisiana :*6 - The Undertaker's undefeated 21-0 streak at WrestleMania is broken by Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania XXX, leaving Undertaker at 21-1. June :*12 - Evan Bourne is released from WWE. :*12 - JTG is released from WWE. :*12 - Curt Hawkins is released from WWE. :*12 - Teddy Long is released from WWE. :*12 - Yoshi Tatsu is released from WWE. :*12 - Brodus Clay is released from WWE. :*12 - Camacho is released from WWE. :*12 - Aksana is released from WWE. :*12 - Drew McIntyre is released from WWE. :*12 - Jinder Mahal is released from WWE. :*30 - Jack Swagger turns face for the first time on Raw, after he and Zeb Colter confront the anti-American Alexander Rusev and Lana. October :*15 - Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Team Dixie disbands. :*27 - Mark Henry turns heel on Raw. :*27 - Ryback returns, turning face on Raw. November :*17 - Erick Rowan turns face for the first time on Raw, after joining Team Cena to go against Team Authority at Survivor Series. :*23 - Big Show turns heel at Survivor Series. Births * Deaths January :*14 - Mae Young (90) :*20 - The Great Scott (84) February :*18 - Nelson Frazier, Jr (43) (Heart Attack) March :*3 - Billy Robinson (74) :*5 - Jerry Kozak :*25 - Maria Del Angel April :*8 - The Ultimate Warrior (54) (Heart Attack) :*27 - Lee Marshall June :*23 - Larry Nelson (pancreatic cancer) August :*6 - Ken Lucas (73) :*21 - Maximum Capacity (46) (colorectal cancer) September :*9 - Sean O'Haire (43) (Suicide by hanging) :*20 - Ricki Starr (83) :*23 - Don Manoukian (80) October :*12 - Bob Kelly (78) :*20 - Ox Baker (80) (Heart Attack) :*28 - Koichiro Kimura (44) (Pneumonia) :*30 - Bob Geigel (90) (Alzheimer's Disease) December :*6 - Jimmy Del Ray (52) (Heart Attack) :*17 - Agente X (74) Debuts and Returns January :*6 - Brock Lesnar returns on Raw for the first time since Summerslam 2013. :*6 - Jake Roberts returns on Raw. :*20 - Batista returns on Raw. :*26 - Kevin Nash returns at the Royal Rumble :*26 - Sheamus returns at the Royal Rumble :*31 - Christian returns on Smackdown. February :*24 - The Undertaker returns on Raw. :*24 - Hulk Hogan returns on Raw for the first time in 7 years. April :*7 - The Ultimate Warrior returns on Raw for the first time since 18 years. It proves to be his last appearance as he dies the next day. June :*13 - Tessa Blanchard makes her in-ring debut. :*30 - Chris Jericho returns on Raw. :*30 - A.J. Lee returns on Raw and reclaims the Divas Championship from Paige. July :*26 - Hyaneyoung makes her in-ring debut. October :*6 - The Rock returns to Raw. November :*23 - Sting debuts at Survivor Series. December :*11 - Kevin Owens debuts at NXT Takeover III. :*18 - Riddick Moss makes his in-ring debut in NXT. Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*16 - Genesis 2014 :*26 - Royal Rumble 2014 February :*23 - Elimination Chamber 2014 March :*9 - Lockdown 2014 April :*6 - WrestleMania XXX :*27 - Sacrifice 2014 May :*4 - Extreme Rules 2014 June :*1 - Payback 2014 :*15 - Slammiversary XII :*29 - Money in the Bank 2014 July :*20 - Battleground 2014 August :*17 - SummerSlam 2014 September :*21 - Night of Champions 2014 October :*19 - Bound For Glory X :*26 - Hell in a Cell 2014 November :*23 - Survivor Series 2014 December :*14 - TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2014 Retirements *January 26 - CM Punk *September 15 - Jesse Sorensen *December 11 - Corey Graves Title changes January :*26 - The New Age Outlaws defeated The Rhodes Brothers to win the WWE World Tag Team Championship at the Royal Rumble. February :*27 - Adrian Neville defeated Bo Dallas to win the NXT Championship at NXT Arrival. March :*3 - The Usos defeated The New Age Outlaws on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. April :*6 - Daniel Bryan defeated Randy Orton © & Batista in a triple threat match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXX. :*7 - Paige defeated AJ Lee on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE Diva's Championship. :*10 - Eric Young defeated Magnus on Impact Wrestling to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*27 - Angelina Love defeated Madison Rayne to win the TNA Knockout Championship at Sacrifice 2014 :*27 - The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) defeated The BroMans (Jessie Godderz & Robbie E) © & DJ Z in a Three On Two Handicap No Disqualification Match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship May :*4 - Bad News Barrett defeated Big E at Extreme Rules 2014 to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*5 - Sheamus won a 20-Man Battle Royale to win the WWE United States Championship. The Champion going into the match was Dean Ambrose who held the title for a record 351 days. :*29 - Charlotte defeated Natalya at NXT Takeover to win the vacant NXT Women's Championship. June :*19 - Bobby Lashley defeated Eric Young on Impact Wrestling to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*20 - Gail Kim defeated Angelina Love on Impact Wrestling to win the TNA Knockout Championship (Aired on tape delay on July 3, 2014. :*20 - Austin Aries defeated Sanada on Impact Wrestling to win the TNA X-Division Championship (Aired on tape delay on July 10, 2014. :*29 - John Cena defeated Sheamus, Bray Wyatt, Alberto Del Rio, Cesaro, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns & Kane in a WWE World Heavyweight Title Ladder Match to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. :*30 - AJ Lee defeated Paige on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE Diva's Championship. July :*20 - The Miz won in a battle royal at Battleground to win the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship. August :*17 - Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz at SummerSlam to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. :*17 - Paige defeated AJ Lee at SummerSlam to win the WWE Diva's Championship. :*17 - Brock Lesnar defeated John Cena at SummerSlam to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. September :*11 - Lucha Dragons defeated The Ascension © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship :*16 - Havok defeated Gail Kim © to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*18 - Bobby Roode defeated Lashley © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship :*19 - Taryn Terrell defeated Havok © to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship :*19 - Abyss and James Storm defeated The Wolves © to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship :*19 - Low Ki defeated DJ Z and Manik and Tigre Uno in a Fatal Four Way Match to win the vacant TNA X-Division Championship :*21 - Gold and Stardust defeated The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship :*21 - The Miz defeated Dolph Ziggler © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship :*21 - AJ Lee defeated Nikki Bella & Paige © in a Triple Threat Match to win the WWE Divas Championship :*22 - Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship November :*3 - Rusev defeated Sheamus © to win the WWE United States Championship on RAW :*17 - Luke Harper defeated Dolph Ziggler © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship on RAW :*23 - The Miz & Damien Mizdow defeated Goldust & Stardust ©, The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) & Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) in a Fatal 4-Way Match to win the WWE Tag Team Championship at Survivor Series 2014 :*23 - Nikki Bella defeated AJ Lee © to win the WWE Diva's Championship at Survivor Series 2014 December *11 - Sami Zayn defeated Adrian Neville © at NXT Takeover III in a Career vs Championship match to win the NXT Championship *14 - Dolph Ziggler defeated Luke Harper © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship at TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2014 *29 - The Usos defeated The Miz & Damien Mizdow © on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE Tag Team Champions See also Category:Wrestling Years